stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquiel Uhnari
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Shianna | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Renée Jones | image2 = | caption2 = }} Aquiel Uhnari was a Haliian Starfleet officer. Halii and Family She was born on planet Halii and lived in her ancestral home. Her sister, Shianna, was her confidant, but her father was abusive to her in her childhood. Throughout her journeys in Starfleet, she remained in contact with her family by sending them letters in her personal log. ( ) Starfleet History Deriben V and Relay Station 47 In 2368, her commanding officer on Deriben V transferred her to Relay Station 47. According to him, she would argue and take offense easily. For nine months between 2368 and 2369, Uhnari was one of two officers stationed on Relay Station 47. Her colleague, Keith Rocha, was murdered, and she fled the relay station to be captured by Klingons. Further investigations by the found a coalescent organism murdered Rocha and attempted to murder Uhnahri, but she managed to escape. Enterprise chief engineer Geordi LaForge offered his assistance in transferring her to the Enterprise, but she refused. Uhnari moved to Starbase 212, awaiting reassignment. ( ) Largely due to LaForge's support, Aquiel decided to switch her career path from communications to engineering in 2371. She soon discovered an interest and aptitude for engineering that she had never had for communications. USS Cuffe and USS Aegis Uhnari joined the crew of the in 2373, shortly before the Dominion War began. She served as assistant to Chief Engineer Pedro Rojas. Captain Terrence Glover promoted Uhnari to chief engineer on the Cuffe after Rojas's death during the Second Battle of Chin'toka in 2374. By March 2376, Uhnari was assigned to the as chief engineer under Glover's command. Shortly after, many of the Aegis crew participated in the mutiny of the ship, but Uhnari was not involved in this. Upon the return of the Aegis, Commander Jeffrey Thorpe assumed command. He chose Uhnari as his first officer. The Aegis, however, was destroyed in a daring suicide attack by the desperate Gul Harika Sescal in orbit of the Bomos Mining Facility in the Crolsa system in May 2376. (Dark Territory: "Valley of Peace", "Under the Shadow of Swords") USS Defiant After the destruction of the Aegis, she was tapped to serve as the Defiant s chief engineer by Rear Admiral Monica Covey. (Dark Territory: "Under the Shadow of Swords") Relationships Geordi LaForge While an investigation into the murder of Rocha was conducted, she became romantically involved with Geordi La Forge. ( ) Ivan Cherenkov Lt. Commander Ivan Cherenkov proposed to her shortly before he was sent to Jaros II for stealing the Aegis. She rejected the offer. (Dark Territory: "Under the Shadow of Swords") Jeffrey Thorpe Aquiel recently began an awkward flirtation with Commander Jeffrey Thorpe, commanding officer of the USS Defiant. (Dark Territory: "Movements in Light and Shadow") Chronology *2368: stationed at Deriben V *2368 - 2369: served a nine-month tour of duty aboard Relay Station 47 *2371: became an engineer *2373: assigned to the USS Cuffe *2374: promoted to Chief Engineer *2376: assigned to the USS Aegis *2376: posted to the USS Defiant External links * Uhnari, Aquiel Uhnari, Aquiel Uhnari, Aquiel Uhnari, Aquiel Uhnari, Aquiel